coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8526 (5th December 2014)
Plot Sally insists that Tim keeps his breakfast, boots and sharp objects like keys off her posh new sofa. Sean looks forward to the Underworld staff's Christmas night out. Tim gives Kevin some cans as a 'thank you' for the sofa, telling him they retail at £2,500. Carla gives Michelle a cheque for the money that Tracy owes her, partly knowing that doing so will upset Tracy. Robin Mellor's American wife, Diane, turns up at the garage, looking for her sofa. Yasmeen hands out leaflets for the Christmas family day at Jamila House, telling Sharif he's going to play the part of Santa, and that she wants to buy No.6. Diane tells Kevin that Robin sold the sofa out of spite in their bitter divorce. Clearly smitten by her, Kevin tells her he sold the sofa to a random guy named "Barney" in the Rovers. Diane insists they go for a drink to see if they can find him. Sally drops out of the night out, wanting to spend it stretched out on her sofa. Michelle strings Tracy along before telling her that Carla's settled her debts. Tracy calls on Carla and thanks her. Carla is uneasy at what appears to be her genuine manner. Sally shows off photos of her sofa at the factory. Sean gets annoyed as Alya and Beth drop out of the night out. Jason almost gives the game away about the sofa in front of Diane. She leaves and Kevin promises to call her if he finds "Barney". Kal asks Gary to install a sauna at the gym. Sally refuses to let Kevin have the sofa back. Maddie also drops out of the night out leaving just Sinead and an unhappy Sean. Tim refuses to help Kevin get the sofa back. Kevin is pleased when Diane texts him, wanting to meet him in the Rovers again that night but tells Tim he’s worried about the risk of someone saying something… Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Diane Mellor - Julia Montgomery Brown Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean looks forward to a night out; Yasmeen suggests to Sharif they should look at buying No 6 as it is going up for auction; and Carla hands Michelle a cheque to cover Tracy's debts and pay off the wedding suppliers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,890,000 viewers (17th place). Notable dialogue Sean Tully: "I'm sorry, Sally. I'm not coming second to a sofa." Sally Webster: "Second? Tim's second. You're way back in the queue." Category:2014 episodes